sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hold You Down
| format = | recorded = 2004; | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = * }} | label = Epic | writer = | producer = | chronology = Jennifer Lopez | prev_title = Get Right | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = Control Myself | next_year = 2006 | misc = }} "Hold You Down" is a song recorded by American singer Jennifer Lopez for her fourth studio album, Rebirth (2005). It was written by Gregory "Nyce Boy" Christopher, Gregory Bruno, Makeba Riddick, Joseph Cartagena, Cory Rooney, Larry Troutman and Billy Beck and produced by Christopher, Bruno and Rooney. Hold You Down marks as Lopez and Fat Joe's third collaboration. The first was on "Feelin' So Good" (1999) with Big Pun followed by "Love Don't Cost a Thing (RJ Schoolyard Mix)" (2002). Both Lopez and Fat Joe collaborated once again on Fat Joe's song "Stressin'" (2014). Background After the moderate success of Rebirth s lead single "Get Right", "Hold You Down" was chosen as its second single. Critics and fans alike criticized this move, considering the general lukewarm reception of the song. "Hold You Down" was also included on Fat Joe's album All or Nothing (2005). A remix with Don Omar is included on his compilation album Da Hitman Presents Reggaetón Latino (2005). Composition "Hold You Down" is a song with a length of four minutes and thirty-two seconds (4:32). The song samples Shirley Murdock's "As We Lay".Rebirth: * * According to Lopez, the track was a "last minute" add to Rebirth. While listening to the song, she knew that "there's nobody" that she can do the song with "except Fat Joe". Lopez called Fat Joe up immediately and the next day, the song was recorded after he created his own rap verses. Speaking of the lyrics for "Hold You Down", Fat Joe said, "It's more like a friendship record, you know what I mean? Growing up in the Bronx and how we became who we are, but we still keep it real with each other. We don't talk every day, but we got mad love for each other whenever we see each other. It's always crazy love." According to Entertainment Weekly, the song is about "how true she's Lopez been to her hood." "Hold You Down" consists of a flat beat and "some tinkling" chimes in the background, which according to Sam Shepherd from musicOMH, "wouldn't be out of place on a Christmas single." Critical response The song received most mixed reviews from music critics. musicOMH's Sam Shepherd wrote, "The lyrics are sweet but not sickly so, and Fat Joe's appearance doesn't sound like he's co-opted the track - instead he allows Lopez's voice room to breathe; and who would have guessed it, she may have an asset that is more impressive than her booty." Mike Schiller from PopMatters called it "ill-fated" and "milquetoast". David Browne of Entertainment Weekly commented that "even with Fat Joe pitching in, the song is as colorless as Lopez's voice." Music video Prior to the video's release, Lopez told MTV News that "I'll be very real". The music video for "Hold You Down" was directed by Diane Martel and edited by Paul Martínez. It was released on March 7, 2005. In The Bronx, New York City, Lopez is seen singing on top of a building and in a hallway, while Fat Joe is seen roaming the streets. Track listing *;Australian CD maxi single #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Radio Edit) — 3:55 #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Cory Rooney Spring Mix) — 4:51 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (The Eliel Mix) — 4:02 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (SPK and DJ Lobo Remix) — 3:59 *;European CD single #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Radio Edit) — 3:55 #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Cory Rooney Spring Clean Mix) — 4:51 *;European CD maxi single #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Album Version) — 4:36 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (The Eliel Mix) — 4:02 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (SPK and DJ Lobo Remix) — 3:59 #"Get Right" featuring Fabolous (Hip Hop Remix) — 3:47 #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Video) *;European 12" vinyl #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Cory Rooney Spring Clean Edit Mix) — 4:22 #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Cory Rooney Spring Instrumental Mix) — 4:51 #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Album Version) — 4:36 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (The Eliel Mix) — 4:02 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (SPK and DJ Lobo Remix) — 3:59 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (The Eliel Instrumental Mix) — 4:02 *;US 12" vinyl #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Album Version) — 4:36 #"Hold You Down" (Instrumental) — 4:36 *;12" vinyl (Remixes) #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Cory Rooney Spring Edit Mix) — 4:22 #"Hold You Down" featuring Fat Joe (Cory Rooney Spring Instrumental Mix) — 4:51 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (SPK and DJ Lobo Remix) — 3:59 #"Hold You Down" featuring Don Omar (The Eliel Mix) — 4:02 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Release history References External links * Category:2000s ballads Category:2005 singles Category:Don Omar songs Category:Fat Joe songs Category:Jennifer Lopez songs Category:Music videos directed by Diane Martel Category:Pop ballads Category:Contemporary R&B ballads Category:Reggaeton songs Category:Songs written by Cory Rooney Category:Songs written by Makeba Riddick Category:Song recordings produced by Cory Rooney Category:Songs written by Larry Troutman Category:2005 songs Category:Songs written by Fat Joe Category:Epic Records singles Category:Hip hop soul songs